Gongolian
The Gongolians are a feline-esque humanoid alien species that inhabit the planet of Gongol IV. For the most part, they are a civilized culture that is ruled by a constitutional monarchy consisting of a King, Queen, House of Lords, and Congress of the People. They are members of the Fedeation, however, there are rogue groups who are at war with the government, and also in conflict with the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet. Appearance and Biology Gongolians have rubbery skin that ranges in color from the darkest teal to the lightest sea-foam green, and also different shades of blue. On their skin they almost always have darker spots on their backs, tails, and sides of the face. Their thick hair can either be straight or curly and is almost always reddish, or orangish. Sometimes, however, their hair can be blond or brown. Subspecies There are four diferent subspecies/ethnic groups of Gongolians. The largest group are the Gehmineh Gah-meen-ah, which inhabit the Gehminol region of Gongol IV located in the middle of the planet's single but large continent. Gehmineh have skin that ranges from medium to light teal. The second largest group is the Selmehnar sel-man-ar, which inhabit the southern Selmehnol region of Gongol IV. They have teal skin that is considerably darker than that of the Gehmineh. The third largest group are the blue-skinned Azol who originate from the semi-northern portion of the planet. Their region, which overlaps some of the Gehminol region is called Azoldon. The smallest group is the Zalprrinar from the far north region of Zalprrinal. Their skin is the lightest shade of blue. 30% of the Zalprrinar population is albino, having white skin and light blue or green eyes. 0.5% of the rest of the population is albino. Reproduction The Gongolian mating cycle is called the Dennen'Fagoh. Around the age of twenty both males and females experience the Dennen'Fagoh--a period of ten years in which it is possible for them to have children. once the ten year period is over, they go through a 30 year period, the Dennen'Merol, in which they are infertile. After the Dennen'Merol they then again go through the Dennen'Fagoh. The cycle occurs consistently until Gogolians reach the age of about 190 - 200. The gestation period for Gongolians is about 20 months. Also, the occurance of twins and tripplets is even more common than in other species...about 40% of all births. This is attributed to the fact that Gongolians evolved from cat-like ancestors who had offspring in litters. The Gongolians close relatives, the extemely felinoid Ferramyn, still have this attribute as well, but even more so with 70% of their births being two or more offspring. It is also possible for Gongolians to successfully procreate with other humanoid species, as is evidenced in Ambassador Sedrek Vulcan/Gongolian, Commander Chaltok Romulan/Gongolian, and Gareh Sapprannanol Human/Gongolian. Other Gongolians, like Vulcans, Romulans, and El-Aurians, have a longer lifespan than humans. The average age of death is 400 years old. Also, like Vulcans (and Betazoids), Gongolians have very strong mental and empathetic capabilities. Menniktreh Gongolians are capable of having extracorpeal experiences--literally taking their minds out of their bodies and duplicating themselves holographically in another place. This experience of called Menniktreh men-ee-trah. Mennikreh can be experienced by all Gongolians, and even those who are at least 1/4 Gongolian. Menniktreh, however, is an art that must be honed and practiced in order to be successful, and if it is not done right, death or insanity can occur. The out of body experince can only take place when a Gongolian is in a deep meditative state, and while out of body they can only appear to family members, or those they have previously established a strong mental bond with [Shrikrol-Keffath]. The intended family member or friend is the only person who can see the vision. Gongolians commonly use Mennikreh to visit and speak with family and friends when they cannot physically be near them. However, it can be used for decietful purposes as well: as in the case of Toldar's half-brother, Chaltok, who only appears to Toldar as a vision [Menniktra-Kahl] in order to gather information about the USS Defiant for the Romulans. Since Toldar is a resident aboard the starship, Chaltok's Mennikra-Kahl can roam around gathering information becuase Toldar is the only one who can see him. Mennikreh does have it's limitations, however. The vision can only last up to an hour, as it takes alot of energy to sustain it. Also, the vision, though it doesn't have to be seen by the intended viewer, can only roam around a 50 metre vicinity of the intended viewer. Language The Gongolian language is indeed an interesting one. There are 29 letters, or characters--which seems simple in comparison to other alien languages, and some Terran ones as well. However, there are many things to consider about the Gongolian language. First, pronounciation differs greatly from English. All "k"'s, even though represented by the Gongolian letter "kol" is pronounced including the sound of "K", are silent. The theory on this is that "K" was a sacred letter used to represent the house of the gods Keprehnel and was forbidden to be spoken in everyday language. Also all "A"s are pronounced with a hard "A", like the letter. The spelling for the "ah" sound takes the Gongolian letters "eal" and "he", which is equivilated by English "e""h". In example the proper name "Raleh" would be pronounced "Raylah". : An example of Gongolian: "Sprehld! Yeh gehn'hol iep Hehnneh en-clor ya clenniqeh Gehngolinnor." : Translated: Hello! My name is Hannah, and I speak Gongolian. There used to be four different dialects of Gongolian which pertained to the different subgroubs, but when the Gehmineh rose to complete power, the Gehmineh dialect became to most spoken. The other three dialects are sometimes taught to children by their parents, so they are not entirely dead languages. Names Last names are often very long and complex, ranging anywhere from four syllables to ten. Also, last names have suffixes which are either "ol" "on" "or" "el" "en" "er" "al" "an", or "ar". Also, ocasionally in the last names of Selmehnar we see the suffixes "ul" "un" and "ur". There are many theories as to what the suffixes mean, but the definate meanings have long been forgotten. Examples of popular family names would be Deboondenjol, Himenerehninel, and Chillenvengol. Male and female given names differ greatly in Gongolian society. Male names are much like surnames, most (but not all) containing the same suffixes, but being shorter Thelon, Zorun. Males almost never have the same siffix in their first name as they do in their last name. This naming pattern is considered bad luck for the family, which is why we would never see a Gogolian name Farul Sephreklehnul. Females names never have the suffixes and can differ in composition greatly. One thing a majority of female names have in common is the fact that most of them end in "eh" Cheileh, Ko'leh. People Toldar Tazendol T'Becco Taraboojorel Kierreh Lieçannanul Jaror Deboodenjol Gareh Sapprannanol Xandular Chillénvangol Hockadon Villenmoorenol Vulgador Villenmoorenol Seladar Chaltok Sedrek Cheileh Tazendol L'Thor Tazendol Category:Alien Races Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Federation Members